


One Shot - Love on the Bifrost

by TheAngelThyla



Series: New Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bifrost, Fluff, I'm a serious writer, Laughter, Love, Rainbow Bridge, True Love, What Is Wrong With ME, and i wrote this, these two are friggin' adorable, warning: kissing is present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in those 6 months at the middle of Chapter 6.<br/>James and Lenore went to visit Asgard and found some time alone on the Bifrost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot - Love on the Bifrost

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine dared me to write something romantic since I despise "romance novels" (They're not realistic enough! All that crap about "And they lived happily ever after"? *gags*)  
> Now while I hate that, I decided to see if I could write something not-so-perfect and then I saw the opportunity to give you a different look on James and Lenore's relationship.  
> I'm sorry for it being so short but it just seemed like the perfect place to stop.

Lenore sat on the edge of the Bifrost staring out at the stars. James was sitting beside her, with his legs on either side and his arms wrapped around his wife.  
Lenore leaned her head back on her lover's chest and sighed.  
"What?" James lovingly nuzzled her neck.  
"Nothing," she said under her breath. "I'm just glad to be here with you."  
James reached for her hand and held it tightly.  
"I'm not going anywhere ever again," he whispered into her ear before kissing her neck, causing her to laugh and almost slide off the Bridge.  
James pulled her back hard enough that she fell on top of him, both laughing.  
Lenore stared into his green eyes and he stared back, unblinking.  
I love you so much, Lenore found herself thinking.  
James leaned closer and she closed the last few inches, kissing him softly.  
Neither pulled back for a few moments until Lenore did, chuckling slightly.  
"Why're you laughing?" James started grinning at her. Just the sound of her laugh made him feel elated.  
"I just realized that Heimdall is barely 30 yards away and I guarantee my dad has him watching us." She layed her head on his chest and started shaking with each breath of laughter, which he joined her in.  
  


%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for being gone so long. Lot's of issues recently in my personal life. I promise to start updating more often.  
> Don't forget to kudos, comment and whatever else you can do. It really helps me know what you all like and dislike.


End file.
